


there's no way to stop it (so don't try to)

by orphan_account



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: M/M, vent fic, very sleepy author, very sleepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Would it be too much to just hold me until I fall asleep?” Maxx asks. “My head hurts. My eyes hurt. Literally my everything hurts.”“Actually, can’t, I have somewhere to be…” Cody jokes, unable to keep that dumb smile off his face.“At 1:45 AM? Okay, I guess that makes sense.” Of course, Maxx can’t help but enable him. “Should I call next time to schedule an appointment?”maxx is tired.
Relationships: Cody Carson/Maxx Danziger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	there's no way to stop it (so don't try to)

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this entire thing while listening to love is a wild thing by kacey musgraves on loop? yes. is that what inspired the title? also yes

Maxx can’t sleep. He wants to, but he can’t.

It’s just one of those nights, which he’s been having a lot lately. To be fair, he probably does consume too much caffeine, and it takes a while for the adrenaline of the show to wear off, but still. His circadian rhythm is totally off-cycle. If he keeps operating like this, he’s going to run himself ragged. 

It’s not just that, though. It’s everything. Everything sucks tonight. The ringing in his ears is screaming tonight, and he can feel a stress headache coming on. It always starts the same way; the pressure behind his eyes, the ache wrapping around the back of his head. He’s so tired, and yet he can’t sleep. The anxiety burns through him.

He looks at his phone, squinting in pain at the bright light. 1:42 AM. _ God, I need to sleep so bad. Why can’t I just knock the fuck out? _

“Hey.” Cody’s voice comes from behind him — perfect timing, as usual — followed by a dip in the mattress as he crams himself into Maxx’s bunk. They do this sometimes, when everyone else is already asleep. 

He feels kind of bad that they haven’t really told anybody yet. He doesn’t like keeping secrets, but right now it’s for the best. Plus, it’s not like they don’t _ know, _but as long as nobody says anything, it’s fine. 

“You were quiet tonight,” Cody continues, wrapping an arm around his waist. And really, this feels weird, because usually Cody’s the little spoon. Maxx is used to being the one holding him. But tonight, he can’t bring himself to move. He needs the comfort. “You okay?”

_ Do I lie to him, or do I tell the truth and start crying? _ “It’s just…” Maxx sighs, feeling the energy drain out of his body. “I’m tired. And anxiety is kicking my ass.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cody asks, burying his face in Maxx’s shoulder. “You don’t have to.”

Maxx shakes his head. “Not really. I just wish I could sleep.”

“Do you need me to leave?”

“No!” Maxx exclaims, probably louder than he needs to. Feeling the blood already rushing to his cheeks, he lowers his voice. “No. Please stay.”

He flips over in the limited amount of space they have, and looks at the man by his side. They’ve been through everything together. Cody gives him a sense of security he can’t get anywhere else. He reaches up and tucks Maxx’s hair behind his ear, and something about that small gesture triggers a flood of warmth to fill Maxx’s chest.

“Okay, I’ll stay,” Cody murmurs. “What do you need? How can I help?”

“Would it be too much to just hold me until I fall asleep?” Maxx asks. “My head hurts. My eyes hurt. Literally my everything hurts.”

“Actually, can’t, I have somewhere to be…” Cody jokes, unable to keep that dumb smile off his face.

“At 1:45 AM? Okay, I guess that makes sense.” Of course, Maxx can’t help but enable him. “Should I call next time to schedule an appointment?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty booked. Gotta hold this drummer guy pretty often,” Cody continues, pulling him into his arms. “He’s got me scheduled out for weeks now.”

“Damn, that sucks for me,” Maxx says, unable to hold back a content sigh, despite the banter they’re keeping up. “This other drummer guy must be pretty lucky to have you as a… doctor? Therapist? What are you being right now?”

“Professional cuddler,” Cody corrects him. “And yeah, he keeps me pretty busy. I don’t mind, though. He’s cute.”

_ Bitch, if you don’t stop, I’ll kiss you, _Maxx thinks, but he pushes that down. They’re not there yet. Better to wait. “As much as I’d like to keep this going, my brain is fried. Brain machine broke, come back later.”

“Understandable, have a good day.”

“Why are we like this?”

“Fuck if I know.” 

They fall into a comfortable silence, and Maxx appreciates it more than he knows how to say. They can talk for hours, or just lay next to each other in the darkness, and it’ll all feel the same. It brings him peace.

“Think you can sleep now?” Cody asks, noticing his breaths getting slower and deeper.

Maxx nods. “Yeah, hopefully, since you’re here.”

“I sacrifice my own bed to help you sleep,” Cody teases, and Maxx rolls his eyes. “Maxx. The _ sacrifices _I make for you.”

“Whatever. You like sleeping wi— beside me. I spoon you, like, every night.”

“What if it’s all a ruse? What if I don’t actually like it?”

“You do. Now lay on your back,” he says, pushing at Cody’s chest to get him to roll. The melatonin is finally hitting him. “I wanna use you like a pillow.”

“You have such a way with words,” Cody teases, amusement in his voice, but he does it anyway. Cody wraps both of his arms around him, and Maxx feels safe with his heartbeat thumping steadily against his ear.

“Love you,” Maxx mumbles into his chest, part of him hoping it’s quiet enough that Cody couldn’t actually catch it.

Of course, though, he does, because Maxx can feel his sharp breath in, and his stomach tightens. He’s quiet for a moment, and then he feels Cody’s arms tighten around him just a little bit. There’s a soft kiss on the top of his head, which is new. It’s new, and it’s nice. The anxiety in Maxx’s gut dissipates. The two of them — they’re good. “Love you too. Sleep.”

He does.


End file.
